Dark Love
by Silver Metallic Dragon
Summary: The pleasure of love lasts but a moment,the pain of love lasts a lifetime.This is a drabble collection mostly nejiten i will take requests! Its more like free virse poems but you get the picture.remember to read and review!
1. why

Wow my first story I'm so excited! This is a poem/drabble thing. It's leaning toward sas/sak but its how you interpret it really.

**Title-**_Why_

**Author-**_Tenten-chan23_

**Pairings-**_Any_

Thru the darkness he smirks,

You reach for him but he vanishes.

Not wanting you, not loving you,

Just using you for his own selfish needs, not your own.

He hates you despises you with all the hate he has,

And yet you flock to him, worshiping him like he is god.

But your friends tell you _'get away, he doesn't care'_

And yet you ignore them still flocking to him like a moth to a flame like light to darkness.

He hates you and yet you love him.

Why? Why we ask you as your friends and family _Why?_

_Wow, now that its on the computer, it seems really short…. Well be nice to me! I'm new blood! This will be like a collection of drabbles/poems I'm working on my next one. Its called Futon, and its shorter than this one. Well read and review!_

Tenten-chan23:)


	2. Futon

_OMG! I love all u ppl! Thank u so much 4 reviewing! Well as promised heres the_ _next installment of_** DARK LOVE! **_Yea!_

Title-Futon Author-tenten-chan23 

**Warning- IMPLACATIONS! **

**Disclaimer- **_I don't own any thing. If I did would I be here right now?_

_Any pairing leaning toward neji/ten. Yea neji/tenten! For twighlight16_

Laying in her futon, she stares.

Stares at the empty spot beside her.

He left her again.

Always loving her than leaving her it's always the same.

He says he loves her, does he?

He says he cares, does he?

We may never know, but one thing we do know, she'll love him anyway.

_Wow another one done .I'm so happy! I got 5 reviews! Thank you to: _

twighlight16

Walking Contradictor

Winter Skier

Serpentslayer

Tears like Crystals


	3. more

_Yo people hows it hanging? Well heres the next installment of **Dark love!** Thanks 4 all the reviews!_

_Title-More_

_Author-tenten-chan23_

_Warning-none I think…_

_This was requested by _s_aishenoyama_

_Pairing-neji/tenten_

I'm tired of not being noticed by you.

You look at me but do you see me? Do you truly see me?

I want to be noticed by you, I want you to love me, to see me for who I really am not just a partner, a friend.

I want to be so much more to you.

Like you are to me, but I know that will never happen.

So until then, I will watch you , support you until the time that you see that****

**I love you.**

_Wow, I like this one a lot! Again this is a collection of drabble/poems. Thanks to all my reviewers! Love all of u! Remember to read and review! _

Ten-chan23


	4. Sins

Hiya all. Well I'm sad I guess I chased all my readers of with my last drabble of hun? I didn't think it was that bad but oh well. So here's another for ya.

Title: Sins

Author: tenten-chan23

Pairings: pick your own. Geared toward neji/tenten

Warning: nothing but some religious stuff… nothing major.

Dedications: Since nobody reviewed I'm dedicating this to my friends Rebecca, Andrea, Krystal and Arianna Thanks for helping me through the crap in my life. You all are the best.

Sins 

Lust, Gluttony, Greed.

All sins. All shameful.

All full of danger, and yet, we commit these every day.

Love is soon replaced with lust.

Sharing is soon turned in to gluttony, greed.

It's our fault you know. The world is our fault.

We have messed up this world with our sins.

He is the embodiment of these sins and yet you love him.

Bizarre ne?

You say you believe that these sins are wrong, and yet you love someone who is the very embodiment of these sins, you say you hate.

How ironic, how ironic indeed.


	5. Blood and Tears

Well everybody, I'm a little happier I got 5 reviews. 4 Of which cane from one person, but ah well it was reviews. Here's a new one shot 4 ya.

**Title-**_Blood and Tears_

**Author-**_Tenten-chan23_

**Warning-**_None kind of misleading but other than the nothing._

Dedications-_ To Jade and Kassie my BFF's_

The blood flows.

Flows like a river dyed red.

The pain she feels is tremendous.

The pain is earth shattering.

She screams.

She cries out in pain.

The pain is intense and then,

The pain is no more.

She beams holding the child.

Opening its pale white eyes you know its ok.

The pain she felt is over and your new life begins.

The little girl is yours and you smile touching your fore head to your wife and kiss her then the child. Your new life begins.

Up in the heavens, the two Families smile and say' such a lovely child brought in on this, the day of our death, and their pain is gone forever more.'

No more pain

Yea another one done! Read and review.

Tenten-chan23


	6. Wonder

_Hello again everybody! Wow, I got _one review_. One people! There's a little button at the bottom, PUSH IT PLEASE! Thank you._

**Title:** Wonder

**Author:** Tenten-chan23

**Warning:** none

**Dedication:** anybody want to take this one?

**Pairing: **Neji/Tenten

Wonder

I wonder, do the stars see us?

Are they watching us?

Do they know about us?

Maybe not, But I'm sure they are watching us.

Not the stars, but our parents.

Do you think they would approve of us?

Do you think that your parents would like me?

I know my parents would like you. My Mother and Father are cool like that.

* * *

This was in Tenten's point of view for anybody who didn't get it. Srry if I sounded mean at the beginning I'm just sad that I didn't get that many reviews. So what do you all think? Good, bad? Tell me in a review. Now that I look at it, this one kinda suxs. Ah well.

Ja

Tenten-chan

Oops- I forgot this.

**Disclaimer- I do not in any way shape or form, own Naruto. But I do have some really cool tenten pictures.**


	7. pain and pleasure

Thank you to everybody who reviewed. I got three so its better than one.

**Title: **Pains and Pleasures

**Author:** TentenChan-23

**Dedication: **uhhhh… My reviewers?

**Disclaimer: **don't own a thing

**Warning;** none

**Pairing:** Neji/tenten

Pains and Pleasures

Love has its pleasures, love has its pains

We feel these every day

We've felt lust, love and a simple crush.

But the love she feels for him is so real, so true that she would die to keep him safe, die to protect his blind spot, which only she and the sound warrior know.

She has felt the pain, but also the pleasure.

The joy when he asked her on a date

The joy when he asked her to marry him.

The joy when she told him she was pregnant.

The joy when she had his child.

So for her, the pleasure out weighed the pain.

**

* * *

****Well what cha think? Tell me in a review! **

**TenTenChan-23 **


	8. Darkness

Yea I got reviews! I'm so happy! The weird thing about this one, I was in a good mood when I wrote it…. Weird eh?

**Title: **Liked the dark.

**Author:** TenTen-Chan23

**Warning: **Character death

**Pairing: **none, sasuke-centric but if you squint, you'll see nar/sak

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

Liked The Dark

The quiet haunts him.

It never lets him breathe.

Its dark in his world, black as his very eyes.

The words of everyone haunt him

'_Traitor! Scum, going to orochimaru like a lap dog!'_

Even she moved on, on with his best friend, never to love him again.

Then finally, its black forever more, he breathes his last breath and his world is dark forever more.

No more haunting words, no more watching **them **in pain.

Its dark forever more.

He always liked the dark anyway.

Wow! Wholly Moley! I can't believe I wrote that! Remember to tell me what'cha think!

TenTen-Chan23


	9. Life or Death

Hello again everybody! I'm on an updating roll! I have the next two chapters planed, and ready to go. I'll prolly post on Tuesday or Wednesday but I'm not sure. Thanks for the reviews.

Title: Life or Death. 

**Author:** TenTen-Chan23

**Warning: **nothing, kinda sad though.

**Disclaimer: **nope.

**Dedication: **to all my fateful reviewers. And to every author who put my penname or my storyon their favorites list.thank you so much! I love all of u!

Life or Death 

The day they found him dead, no one cried all just turned their heads.

No more prestigious Uchiha clan, just an empty manor with no one to live in it.

His teammates mourned, but showed no sadness.

'At least' they thought 'he is in more pain.'

On their wedding day, they lit one extra candle for him.

When their first son was born, the boy took his name.

Thought the clan was gone, none for got them.

The 6th Hokage, made sure of that.

* * *

Yes this was a continuation of** liked the dark**, my last drabble. I guess this one was a little happier than the last one ne? Ah well, leave a review! 

TenTen-Chan23


	10. Titles

**Please read! Very important!**

Hey everybody! As I delve deeper in to the realm of telling you in the poem who its about. I'm thinking about doing a one-shot, so anyone interested in collaboration Neji/tenten one-shot w/ me drop me a review and tell me. I'm really happy the way this collection is going. Thank you so much for all the support.

**Title:** 'Titles'

**Author: **TenTen-Chan23

**Parings:** Neji/Tenten

**Warning:** none

**Disclaimer: **nope.

**Dedication: **my bff Kourtney I love u so much girl!

" Titles" 

Through out her life, she wasn't really noticed.

She had no clan, no surname, she was just "Tenten" nothing special.

The day she joined team Gai, she got the title 'team flower' or 'weapons mistress'.

The day he asked her out, she got the title of ' Hyuga Neji's girlfriend'.

When he proposed, she became 'Hyuga Neji's fiancée'

The day they got married, she became ' Hyuga Tenten'.

She thought that would be her best title, but, the day she had his son she became 'mother'.

She decided that was the best title of all.

Well I liked this one a lot. Tell me what you think!

Tenten-chan23 out!


	11. opposites

Oh my gosh! I got 30 reviews! I never thought I would make it to thirty! Thank you so much to all who reviewed!

**Title:** Opposites Attract

**Author:** TenTen-Chan23

**Warning: **none it's a happy one I swear!

**Disclaimer:** nope

**Dedication: **To everyone who reviewed this story ever in the history of ever!

**Pairings:** Neji/Tenten

Opposites Attract

They are polar opposites.

He is cold and distant.

She is warm and inviting, most of the time.

He shows no emotion, in public anyway.

She shows emotion, when the time is right, of course.

Both train, to be the best they can be.

Him to prove he is better than any main-house member.

Her to prove she can be the next Tsunade.

No one knows of their relationship.

And they'll keep it that way, for as long as they can.

What's the point of being a ninja if you can't be covert about something?

* * *

Yea! A happy one! Nobody dying or being totally emo. I like this one a lot remember **I do take requests so drop me one!** I love the reviews, so drop me one!

Ten-chan


	12. Victory

Hey peeps. I'm having computer issues at the moment, and kinda out of ideas. So, untill I get Microsoft word back on my computer, No updates for Dark Love until...late July, early Aug. I've got stuff written down, I really have NO intrest in typing anything in notepad...So it will have to wait. I feel bad...I haven't updatded since January of last year... 0.0 BUT! I come bearing a gift. Since I have found a way around the notepad, i'll post one right now! You know your excited.

* * *

Author: SMD

Title: Victory

Warning: uhhhh...no.

Disclamer: Do YOU think I own anything?

Victory

Tastes so sweet...For the fiirst time, I've beaten you.

The invincible Hyuuga...defeated by the surname-less girl.

Gai and Lee, celebrate.

I grin, so excited that I beat YOU.

You...look indifferent. Like you could careless.

THAT pisses me off.

I stalk over, and rip you a new one. And you stare at me like i've grown a second head.

And then, you kiss me.

Lee and Gai...scream.

Victory, Victory indeed...

* * *

Whew dang...That was crap. Lol. Ahhh..that was the only one I could find...Yea, That was a Neji/Tenten one...if you didn't quite catch it...In Tenten's POV See that little button? Click it please...

SMD


End file.
